Cher Shiguré
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Shiguré reçoit une étrange lettre de la part de Yuki. Fic pas vraiment sérieuse, spoil jusqu'au tome 11.


**Titre :** Cher Shiguré

**disclaimer :** Fruits Basket ne m'appartient pas. Vous devez vous en douter ^^. C'est à Natsuki Takaya.

**rating :** K+

**résumé :** Shiguré reçoit une lettre très étrange de Yuki.

**note :** Première fic sur ce fandom pour fêter mes un an sur le site. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Cher Shiguré,

Je t'écris depuis la résidence de campagne des Sôma près du lac, où, tu le sais, nous sommes censés nous reposer. Je suis à peu près sûr que tu ne fais rien de tes journées à part peut-être pousser au suicide ton agent littéraire. J'en suis sûr, puisque, au vu des derniers évènements, il y a peu de chances que tu viennes pointer ton nez ici, même pour voir Tohru en maillot de bain. Tu devais savoir entre autres que la météo, contrairement à ce que tu nous as dit, annonçait du mauvais temps.

Je t'annonce le succès de certains de tes plans machiavéliques. Kagura a bien réussi à obliger Kyo à se baigner dans le lac, malgré le fait qu'il ne fasse seulement que dix degrés dehors. Lui dire qu'Hatori avait prescrit ça contre son malaise du à la chaleur de l'été a bien fonctionné. Ce chat stupide a bien attrapé froid. Je te félicite sincèrement, bien que Kyo n'ait pas d'extinction de voix. Momiji va assez souvent le voir dans sa chambre et on l'entend hurler dans toute la maison, accompagné par Kagura qui reste à son chevet toute la journée, à son grand déplaisir. Cependant, il n'y a encore aucun mur de cassé au premier étage.

Je ne te félicite pas, par contre, pour le coup des barques. Je suppose que tu as voulu pousser Hiro et Kisa à faire une balade romantique ensemble, puisque la petite barque ne pouvait accueillir que deux enfants. Et tu as bien évidemment lâché "par inadvertance" près des oreilles de ce chat stupide que les deux barques restantes étaient taillées pour faire une course. On s'est donc retrouvé je ne sais comment, moi et cet imbécile (déjà trempé et crevé par sa baignade) à ramer à toute vitesse pour savoir qui était le meilleur. Je suppose que tu avais prévu que l'une des rames d'Hiro et Kisa se casserait et qu'ils resteraient un long moment ensemble, loin du rivage, en tête à tête "romantique", attendant que moi et l'autre idiot nous rendions compte qu'il se passait quelque chose et que nous allions les secourir. Si nous en avions encore l'énergie. Malheureusement, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

Nous avons effectivement fait la course avec les deux autres barques. Mais Hiro, s'inquiétant du courant qui poussait la barque (oui, sur un lac!), a décidé, puisque personne ne comprenait qu'ils étaient coincés, de pousser la barque à la nage pour "sauver Kisa". Il a failli se noyer. Ça nous aurait fait des vacances, cela dit, mais Hatsuharu a remarqué leur manège alors que Kyo et moi nous rentrions et leur a porté secours. Tohru a préparé des serviettes chaudes pour tout le monde, mais Hiro est quand même tombé malade. Il a la voix cassée, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être insupportable, d'autant que Kisa est maintenant revenue auprès de Tohru. Tohru s'est beaucoup inquiétée de par ta faute, d'ailleurs.

Nous avons donc deux malades sur les bras de par ta faute. J'aurais pu te pardonner ça et te laisser le bénéfice du doute quant à ton implication, si tu n'avais pas mêlé Ayame à tout ceci. Il a bien débarqué le deuxième jour de nos vacances, avec pour but avoué et clamé partout d' "approfondir ses rapports avec son petit frère". Il a essayé de me montrer les photos de ses années lycée, et j'ai eu du mal à m'en débarrasser avant d'être tenté de le noyer au fond du lac. Mais après, et je suis sûr que c'est ton idée, il a insisté auprès des filles pour qu'elles aillent se baigner, vantant les bénéfices de l'eau du lac et la tonicité de la fraicheur de l'eau. Et il m'a confié, suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde dans un rayon de deux kilomètres soit au courant, que c'était pour mieux alimenter mon fantasme à l'égard de Tohru. J'ai tenté de l'étrangler, mais l'intervention de Kyo, miraculeusement guéri pour le coup, m'a empêché de mener à bien cette tâche. Ce chat stupide m'a traité de pervers avant de comprendre que tout était la faute de _mon_ (j'en ai honte) frère.

Puis Ayame a accompagné les filles à la plage, sous notre surveillance, et a voulu se baigner. Là aussi tu ne me fera pas croire que ce n'était pas un coup monté car une fois dans l'eau, il a eu trop froid et s'est transformé (malheureusement trop près de la plage pour réussir à se noyer). Il s'est aussitôt précipité vers la source de chaleur la plus proche, comme par hasard l'intérieur du maillot de bain de Tohru. Il a survécu à moi et au chat stupide, si tu tiens à le savoir. Il était même suffisamment vivant pour nous enquiquiner pour des histoires de chambres (comment se fait-il, d'ailleurs, Shiguré, que toutes les clés des chambres de la maison aient disparues?? J'ai retrouvé ce reptile pervers dans mon lit le lendemain matin) et on a fini par lui en trouver une loin de celles des filles -et de la mienne.

Bref, je ne te pardonnerai pas Ayame, surtout que tu ne nous as pas envoyé Hatori pour le calmer.

Passons maintenant à tes tentatives de perversion de Tohru. Puis-je savoir pourquoi dans la chambre des filles il y avait toute une série de bouquins qui, après vérification, se sont révélés tous écrits par toi? Ne t'inquiète pas, une fois que nous avons compris de quoi il retournait, nous avons décidé qu'ils conviendraient parfaitement pour allumer le feu dans la cheminée. Et, j'aimerais savoir aussi, ce que faisaient les photos de toi à ton avantage sous l'oreiller de Tohru, ainsi que le petit mot parfaitement niais qui l'invitait au romantisme. Tu es trop vieux et trop pervers pour Tohru, Shiguré. Bien évidemment, en voyant tout ça, Hatsuharu a fait quelques commentaires qui ont amenés quelques questions innocentes de la part des filles. C'est encore le félin idiot qui a décidé de maîtriser Black Haru avant qu'il ne s'attaque à Tohru. Ça fait déjà deux guérisons spectaculaires à son compte, il faudrait peut-être voir à canoniser Tohru quand elle sera morte. Elle le mérite, en serait-ce que parce qu'elle a réussi à ranger et nettoyer ta chambre toute seule.

Pour finir, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu nous a envoyé Akito. Non, pas la peine de nier, si tu avais voulu le retenir tu aurais pu. Remarque, il n'est pas resté longtemps, mais ça tu dois le savoir, il a dû rentrer furieux. Tout simplement, quand notre chef de famille est arrivé, il faisait un peu moins de dix degrés (dommage que ça n'ait pas été ça aussi durant la baignade de Kyo), et un vent à décorner les bœufs soufflait sur le lac. Comme Kagura a cassé la baie vitrée d'un coup de pied, tout le rez-de-chaussé de la maison était glacé, et Akito avec sa santé fragile ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il s'est contenté de nous engueuler un peu puis est retourné dans la voiture (heureusement trop petite pour qu'il nous fasse subir dedans un de ses interminables discours sur l'affection qu'il nous porte) pour repartir.

Je trouve que cela fait beaucoup, Shiguré pour une seule semaine de vacance. Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'écris au lieu d'utiliser un moyen plus moderne comme le téléphone pour t'en parler de vive voix, d'autant que le temps que la lettre arrive, on sera rentré. Très simplement, cher Shiguré, que notre retour anticipé en car est prévu pour à peu près un quart d'heure après le passage du facteur. Ni moi ni Kyo n'aurions eu la patience de t'expliquer en détails ce qu'il t'est reproché avant de te tuer.

A tout de suite,

Yuki


End file.
